


Being Afraid of the Dark

by ShadowGirlLost22



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirlLost22/pseuds/ShadowGirlLost22
Summary: It starts with the innocent excuse of being afraid of the dark.





	Being Afraid of the Dark

It starts with the innocent reason of being afraid of the dark.

She comes into his room because dad decided to lock the door, and mom says she’s old enough to sleep on her own.

But Azula never liked to be alone and Zuko never could say no to her.

 

When they’re 8 and 11 respectfully, Azula And Zuko’s mother goes away without a word or reason.

Zuko has a distant memory of her coming into his room the night before but Azula knows in her heart mother would never waste her time saying goodbye to her.

Their grandfather has mysteriously died the night before, the same time their mother goes missing.

There’s no investigation. Their mother ran away their father says all to emotionlessly and empty. Grandfather was so very old. He was going to die sometime in his sleep anyway.

Their father had taken up drinking.

 

When Zuko is 13 he’s taken away by child services. Azula comes along for a bit too, until somehow Ozai manages to pull some strings to keep her. He doesn’t bother with Zuko.

Child services got a call for some screaming heard by their next door neighbor. Somehow Zuko left eye got burned.

He moves into his uncle Iroh. Deep down he’s relieved but hurt. It will always hurt that his father doesn’t want him for a son.

 

They meet again when he is 16 and she is 14. He’s dropped out of school. His uncle got into trouble with some former War buddies, one of them an old friend of his father’s. 

Zhao was a mad man. Trying to assassinate the Queen and King of ________ , practical goddess and god of their own lands.

Zuko didn’t know. He thought they were moving due to Iroh’s new job. All it was was a transfer. Until the country’s military comes and interrogates him on the whereabouts of his Uncle.

Zuko makes the stupid decision and runs.


End file.
